SMV: Zuka Zama
Duchess Productions' music video of Zuka Zama from The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Song: * Zuka Zama Song From: * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade to Black) * (Hawaii Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Goes Hawaiian) * (Dance Scene from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant Fly): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Muppets Most Wanted During "We're Doing a Sequel): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee Swimming) * Baby Tugs: Life's exciting, life is fun. * (Dance Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * George Shrinks: A big adventure for everyone. * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Living La Vida Loca"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * Dexter: Life's a party, and it's filled with thrills! * (Dance Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * Ash Ketchum: Don't worry about the scrapes and spills. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid During "Under the Sea"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Beach Scene from Moana) * (Swimming Scene from Sailor Moon R: The Ocean! The Island! A Vacation! A Break for the Sailor Senshi) * Max (Dragon Tales): Pop up! Pop up! * (Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb During "Gitchie Gitchie Goo"): Zuka! Zuka! * Mickey Mouse: Dive in! Dive in! * (Singing Cast from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): Zama! Zama! * Littlefoot: Go! Go! Go! * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Zom! Zom! Zom! * Max Taylor: Flyin' through the trees like a busy, busy bee going * (Dance Scene from The Aristocats During "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School During "Scrappy's Rap"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Spongebob Squarepants During "The Fun Song"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * Banjo: Now you know my little motto for life. * (Dance Scene from The Peanuts Movie): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * Dan Kuso: Enjoy the chaos, ignore the strife. * (Dance Scene from Tom and Jerry: The Movie During "Friends to the End"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * Dongwa Miao: But life throws you a crazy curve. * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * Alvin Seville: Go Zuka Zama! Don't lose your nerve! * (Dance Scene from Pinocchio During "Little Wooden Head"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach) * Max (Pokemon): Pop up! Pop up! * (Singing Cast from Kim Possible: Hidden Talent During "Say the Word"): Zuka! Zuka! * Tails the Fox: Dive in! Dive in! * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania): Zama! Zama! * Mowgli: Go! Go! Go! * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti"): Zom! Zom! Zom! * Scrappy Doo: Flyin' through the trees like a busy, busy bee going * (Dance Scene from Zootopia During "Try Everything"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Hercules During "Zero to Hero"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog During "Dreams Can Come True"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Swimming Scene from Snoopy Come Home) * (Max Goof Skateboarding) * Flounder: Pop up! Pop up! * (Singing Cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "A Guy Like You"): Zuka! Zuka! * Oliver: Dive in! Dive in! * (Dance Scene from Tarzan During "Trashin' the Camp"): Zama! Zama! * Chip: Go! Go! Go! * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Normal Little Girls"): Zom! Zom! Zom! * Courage: Like a bee, like a bee, like a busy, busy bee going * (Roger Rabbit Dancing): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Grandpa's Magical Toys During "Hambone"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from A Troll in Central Park During "Welcome to My World"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West During "Dreams to Dream"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "Things Out There"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Fantasia 2000 During "Rhapsody in Blue"): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * (Dance Scene from Top Cat: The Missing Heir): Zuka zama zom zom zom! * Top Cat: And I call her Smitty for short. Clips/Years/Companies: * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Gadget Goes Hawaiian; @1989-1990 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Care Bears Family (Care a Lot's Birthday; @1986-1988 Nelvana) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * George Shrinks (A Day at the Beach; @2000-2001 PBS) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * Pokemon (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City; @1997 OLM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon (The Ocean! The Island! A Vacation! A Break for the Sailor Senshi; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (Ord Sees the Light; @1999-2005 PBS) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (@2004 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (@1995 Universal) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (@1979 Don Bluth) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 20th Century Fox) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Showdown; @2007-2008 TMS Entertainment) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) * Kim Possible (Hidden Talent; @2002-2007 Disney) * Sonic X (Party Hardly; @2003-2004 TMS Entertainment) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987 Warner Bros.) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * Snoopy Come Home (@1972 Paramount) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Demon and the Mattress; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Grandpa's Magical Toys (@1988 Wee Sing) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Fantasia 2000 (@1999 Disney) * Top Cat (The Missing Heir; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos